Talk:Corridor
Please note: this entry remains, to say the least, incomplete. A search of MA pages reveals scores of entries taking note of plot developments in various starship and space station corridors, a cataloguing of which would seem an exhaustive process. I suspect I could be quite a while continually touching up this article, and welcome input from others.--Fenian 23:34, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) The point (or lack thereof) Do we need an account of every time someone entered a corridor or mentioned the word? I don't think there's anything unique about any corridor we've seen on Trek, unless you're talking about interior design... But even then, I mean, why? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:55, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) I created the page only when it popped up among the list of most requested entries. I concur: no mention is needed in this article of each and every time an individual enters a corridor. However, corridors do serve as a literary device employed throughout literary history. Within the Star Trek universe, actions taking place in corridors have often served as important plot twists and narrative devices. --Fenian 20:25, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) In the spirit of reserving citations on this page to situations where scenes within corridors have been the locus of important plot developments, I removed some of the more frivolous citations - which were linked to the corridor page before I created it.--Fenian 20:35, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I think the point of the corridor article would be more relevent if it featured more things about the corridors of ships, like how the comm panels have arrows (aboard the E-D) to point an inquirer in the direction of what they are looking for, or the various other components that can be accessed from the corridors, such as the crazy scope device that was accessable from the corridor that could be used to see into the holodeck and so forth. --Alan del Beccio 07:08, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) why are there corridors? If turbolifts can move horizontally and vertically - why is there any need for corridors? They seem like a redundant use of space as turboshafts could access every room yet take up less space. Of course the real reason there are corridors is viewing audiences expect them, they're the best locations to have chases and "walk and talk" scenes, etc. -- unsigned :Turbolifts fail and those shafts are f@#king dangerous. -- Captain MKB 18:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Multicolored, Flashing Ceiling Lights? Just what the heck are those ceiling lights found in mostly every Enterprise corridor (at least Ent-A and Ent-D)? The only reference I've seen of them were "Personnel Locator Display" in Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, but it wasn't made clear if it was actually referring to what I was thinking of, as it was a side view, and another view of what I was looking for wasn't labeled. Furthermore, searching for "personnel locator display" on Memory Alpha comes up with nothing, nor did reading this article. Here is a few screenshots showing them: * http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/sets/corridor-enterprise-refit-stiii.jpg (the colorful lights on the ceiling of the hallway to the Klingon's right) * http://ablativeimagery.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/newrender13.jpg * File:USS Enterprise-D corridor.jpg * http://sims.sb254.com/endevour/images/interiors/corridor_01.jpg (the small black box on the ceiling of the above Ent-D hallway images) I doubt this little thing is worth an independent article on MA, but at least maybe something could be said about it in this Corridor article? Thanks! -- 23:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC)